shadowrun_reawakenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sports
Sports are still a pasttime celebrated well into the new age. Though the games remain the same to some degree, they are rocked with controversy involving cyberware, magic, and metahumans. Cyberware and metahumans are mostly accepted, though magic is considered to be illegal. Fifth World Sports Many of the Old World sports teams and stadiums still exist today. Baseball, basketball, boxing, football, hockey, and soccer are avidly watched, though their popularity is slowly fading. Use of cyberware and adept powers are heavily regulated by game coordinators. Sixth World Sports New World Sports tend to be very violent. The games have quite the large following. Combat Biker Court Ball Freestyle Combat Gladiator Combat Hurling Stickball Urban Brawl Sports History 2025 - Lone Star Seattle The first cyber-modified players enter the National Football League, although the rules officially restrict implants to medical reconstruction need. 2025 - Lone Star Seattle New York Jets quarterback Tim Washington, sporting a cyberarm, throws a Super Bowl-winning 99-yard touchdown pass. 2026 - NERPS! The World Combat Cyclists League (WCCL) is founded; Combat Biker becomes a major sport. 2027 - Fusion Power Boxing integrates cybernetic implants. 2030 - UCAS The Super Bowl is canceled. 2032 - Eurowar I The Olympic Games are canceled. Baseball integrates cybernetic implants. 2037 - Denver Data Haven The first North American Urban Brawl championship, "Super Brawl," is held. 2038 The first Super Bowl since 2030 is held. Judy Hofsted becomes the first woman to win a professional baseball contract, signing with the Detroit Tigers. 2039 - Night of Rage The superheavyweight class (95 kilograms and up) is introduced into the World Boxing Association and the International Boxing Commission to accommodate augmented human and metahuman fighters. 2040 Al "Thumper" Grater plays his last professional baseball game with the Seattle Mariners. After being beaned in the head by a pitch, he hits a home run off the next pitch, then collapses as he reaches the third base. 2042 - Wyrm Talk First biannual international Urban Brawl World Cup. 2043 - Seolpa Rings The EBMM Scandal, involving magical cheating in an Urban Brawl match, tarnishes the season in Germany. First professional gladiator matches take place in the UCAS. 2044 - The Oyabun The Olympic Games are held for the first time since 2032. Multinational teams backed by corporate interests are allowed to compete. 2046 - The Lost Election The first International Urban Brawl World Cup takes place. The Hurling team, The Portlands Lords, is established by the Hemlad Cartel in 2046 2047 Professional football and basketball integrates cyberware. 2048 - Operation Reciprocity The Portlands Lords win the Coastal Division pennant in 2048. 2049 - Semi-Autonomous Knowbot Lorenzo "Lock-on" Hayes, left fielder for the Manhattan Yankees, tops the baseball records of Babe Ruth, Hank Aaron and Sauharu Oh with 847 career home runs and 4,195 hits. 2050 - De Brize leads the Zempoala Cats of Court Ball to victory in 2050. 2054 - Atlantis The NAUBL Super Brawl is invalidated and rescheduled following a mid-game assassination attempt on Seattle Screamers star players Punch and Judy, who retire following the game. 2056 - Bug City August 9: The International Olympic Committee cancels the 2060 Olympic Games when 60% of the participating nations boycott the events over Japan's anti-metahuman policies. 2057 - Year of the Dragon February: The New England Patriots defeat the incumbent champion, the Jacksonville Cardinals, in Super Bowl LXXXIII.